Casey's Adventures
by Saiyon
Summary: Casey is just a normal human, who finds herself on vacation. Her life is then changed forever when she's lead right into the Volturi's clutches to be used as a snack pack, only to find herself turned. OC fic.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Okay, I feel like shit for updating nothing recently, but I'm still recovering. In case you guys didn't know, I got hit by a car some dipwad was driving. Since this happened, I clearly haven't been able to write, but just know that I'll get back into it as soon as I can, and that I haven't given up on any of my stories. In the meantime, I hope I can milk some forgiveness with this, which is another story I wrote awhile back on a whim but never published._

* * *

Chapter 1

Casey wasn't exactly sure how she ended up in Volterra, but she was quite happy with the outcome. Sure, she had just graduated high school and was currently spending all of her hard earned money on a trip that wasn't about to open any doors for her future, but it sure as hell was making her feel good. Seriously, she got away from her annoying small town, her parents who only pretended to understand, and at least, for the moment, she got away from having to consider what she was going to do next. It was bad enough that she was expected to go to college with plans already formed and her future job already decided, but to have to start it all in just a few months made Casey sick.

So, Casey had decided to go on a trip, which led her to going to Italy, as Italian was the only other language besides English that Casey knew.

She still wasn't exactly sure how she ended up in Volterra though. Until a few minutes ago, she hadn't even known Volterra existed. She had also been a little pissed that her cab had dropped her in Volterra instead of her hotel, but she had been too awkward to actually tell him that he had dropped her off at the wrong place. Not to mention the man had driven off the second he had Casey and all of her stuff out of the car; he had even forgotten to get paid.

All of this left Casey stranded in the middle of nowhere with no idea of what to do and no cabs in sight, only knowing where she was because she had worked up the courage to ask a complete stranger. But then, after taking a look around, she found herself stunned by just how beautiful Volterra was.

Which then lead to Casey staring at the town around her, mouth opened, a look of awe on her face. People were probably looking at her like she was insane, but Casey didn't care. She was stuck in fantasyland, imagining just how cool it would be to live in such a beautiful town, where nobody knew her, where she could just start her life over…

"Hello. Everything okay?" a soft, naturally seductive voice asked in Italian.

Now, usually Casey wouldn't have thought she was being talked to-she had made the mistake of answering strangers who were speaking to someone else way too many times in her life-but this time, it was undeniable she was being spoken to. After all, a hand had landed on her shoulder, and a voice was clearly speaking right next to her ear.

Closing her mouth, Casey turned to face whoever had spoken, only for her mouth to fall right back open as she faced a seriously gorgeous mahogany haired woman with bright red eyes. Like, this was a woman who deserved to be in movies and on magazines as the sexiest woman alive, type of thing. And here this woman was, talking to _Casey_ of all people. Probably because she thought that Casey was mentally handicapped, but Casey definitely didn't care.

Eventually, after the woman waited patiently, a smile still on her face, Casey remembered that the woman had asked her a question and managed a nod.

"That's good. I take it you're here for the tour?"

Casey didn't think, didn't even process the question. She was still stunned, and the beautiful woman still had a hand on Casey's shoulder. And as a repressed and incredibly awkward lesbian of eighteen years, Casey could do nothing that actually required a significant amount of brain function. So she just nodded again.

"Excellent. Well, we're about to get started, so why don't you just follow me?" The woman started to walk towards a semi large group of people clearly waiting for something, leaving a still dumbfounded Casey, who was still nodding idiotically. And yes, Casey's gaze did find itself glued to the woman's glorious ass.

Anyways, Casey managed to get a hold of herself, gathered all of her meager belonging, and started to follow the large group that the woman had started to herd towards an alleyway. It was only a few minutes later-where the woman was talking but Casey wasn't really hearing any words-that Casey realized what she was doing.

Well, a tour would be nice, and Casey would probably end up seeing even more beautiful sights. As long as it didn't cost a buttload of money, Casey should be fine, right?

At that moment, the mahogany haired woman glanced back, caught Casey's eye, and smiled. The smile was so dazzling, that Casey nodded after the woman looked away, answering her own internal question. There was no way this could be wrong.

Eventually, they ended up being led into a gorgeous castle, and Casey knew it was gorgeous, because she actually managed to look around a bit. Although, admittedly, Casey couldn't do more than listen to the hum of the mahogany haired woman's voice, as she was at the back of the group, and she couldn't focus on translating the woman's Italian into English with her brain still mush.

It felt like only seconds later that they were being led into a large room. Casey felt a strange sense of foreboding. She glanced around the room, catching sight of some people hanging about in the shadows that no one else seemed to notice. But her alarms were quickly silenced when she paused in the doorway, only to have the mahogany haired woman place a hand on Casey's lower back and urge her forward, frying Casey's brain.

Damn, this was the most action Casey had ever gotten-well, save for the pat down she had gotten at the airport, but that didn't really count since that had been the agent's job. Of course, maybe this was the woman's job too...no Casey, don't think like that. It'll make you feel even more pathetic than ever.

"WELCOME!" A woman's voice boomed, somehow louder than the doors closing right behind Casey. "I'm so happy to have you all here."

Casey, who had at first been glancing around, wondering where the mahogany haired woman had disappeared to, found herself looking up towards the woman speaking. And, once again, she was completely enraptured by the woman's beauty. God, if all Italians were this gorgeous, they were beyond lucky. Or maybe it was Casey who had simply been unlucky, seeing as she had been surrounded by redneck assholes her entire life.

Suddenly, there was a scream. Casey's head snapped in the direction of it, only to find that the mahogany haired woman's mouth was latched onto a man's neck.

Damn, lucky bastard...wait a minute. Why would a tour guide be giving out hickeys, anyways? And why would that man be screaming…?

Suddenly, the tour group was surrounded by a whole bunch of pale, gothic models giving off an aura of danger. Many were smirking, red eyes glittering in excitement, and Casey had a sinking feeling that this wasn't going to be some kind of surprise orgy.

Shit.

More screams started to fill the air, and people were being grabbed left and right and getting bitten. Already, a body or two were hitting the floor, and Casey suddenly realized that she might actually be facing real vampires.

Casey started to back away, glancing around for any kind of exit, only to make the mistake of looking back towards the massacre. While for reasons unknown she hadn't been grabbed yet, she must have grabbed someone's attention by doing something, because a black haired woman separated from the crowd and started advancing on her. And despite knowing that she was about to become a snack pack, she couldn't help but notice how gorgeous the woman was. But now seriously wasn't the time.

"Oh, um, hey," Casey stuttered as the woman got closer, then mentally winced at her own words. Good going, Casey, could you sound any smoother? Damn, you're going to make this woman kill you just to put you out of your misery. Deciding to try again, Casey added, "So, is this going to be all nice and pleasurable like in the books I've read, or…?" Casey shut herself up, realizing how stupid her words sounded. Maybe it would really be better for her to just stop talking altogether.

"Oh, don't worry. I promise you it will hurt, but when your life ends, it will feel so amazingly good," the black haired woman swore as she continued to advance.

Casey swallowed hard, and the screams of the other vampires' victims seemed to fade away as she stared into this woman's blood red eyes. It figured that the first time a woman would take so much interest in her would be just to kill her.

She was suddenly slammed into the wall, with the black haired woman pressed against her––probably because she liked to play with her food, Casey was sure of it. Casey's heart beat in overtime as she stared into the woman's smiling face, her body unable to help but react.

Corin froze, cocking her head to the side as she caught an interesting scent, a scent that wasn't just the girl's blood. Could it be? It was true that Corin could make people feel content with their situation regardless of circumstances, but Corin wasn't using her powers, and it wasn't a feeling of contentedness that had this girl's heart pounding.

"You're aroused?" Corin asked, stunned by the girl's reaction.

Casey shrugged nervously. "I can't help it. A hot girl has me pinned, and, well…"

"I'm about to kill you," Corin stated, baring her teeth, which only made the smell of the girl's arousal strengthen. It was amazing; no human that Corin knew of ever reacted this way, not once they knew exactly what was about to happen to them.

"I know, but...you see, you're really gorgeous, and I'm…I haven't been in this kind of situation before..." Casey covered her face, blushing bright red in embarrassment. "Just kill me now." Casey didn't even really care that she was going to die. She had, after all, been living her life on autopilot. She did all the right things to make her family happy, but never formed any connections to anyone else. Her friends were only her friends because they went to the same school, and Casey honestly believed that she wasn't emotionally capable of making those kinds of attachments. She had no idea where she was going in life, was fifty percent sure she was a psychopath, and without the ability to let herself get close to anybody, what else was there in life for her? Besides, dying now would save her parents a lot of money, right?

Corin continued to stare at the human in amazement; there had to be something wrong with her. There just had to be. The vampire's eyes slid to the pulsepoint on the girl's neck, and her mouth watered. Yet she wondered if, despite how good the girl's blood smelled, she should really take a drink. Sure, the girl was strange, but...the last time a girl's blood had smelled so good was that Bella girl, and that human had been drawn to vampires as well. Not as strangely as this girl apparently was, but enough to get noticed. Perhaps this girl would thrive as a vampire as well?

"Corin, why haven't you killed your human yet?" Sulpicia asked with a frown as she drifted over towards the other vampire. All around them, all the humans had been killed and were being disposed of, and many of the vampires had left the room. It made no sense to the queen for any human to be left alive.

At the sound of the velvety voice, Casey risked a peek from between her fingers, only to find a beyond gorgeous blonde staring at her. Immediately, her heart started racing even faster, and she had no idea how to handle it. Damn it, why did she have to be surrounded by so many gorgeous women?

Sulpicia, hearing the girl's reaction, tilted her head to the side in curiosity as she examined the human with new eyes as she realized that the girl wasn't shying away in fear. Even stranger, the girl was actually shrinking _into_ Corin, the woman who, until moments ago, had been planning on draining her dry. The human even hid her face in Corin's neck, embarrassed at her own reactions and wanting to hide. Sulpicia was at a loss, unable to comprehend the human's strange behavior. Corin was equally bewildered, holding the human loosely, her thirst taking a backseat as she examined the human. Who would have thought a human could be so strangely interesting?

"Can...can you please stop staring at me?" Casey asked in a small voice, aware of the two gazes burning into her body. "I mean, I get that you want to rip my throat out and all, but can't you do that without the intense looks?"

An unexpected laugh escaped from Sulpicia, and she was suddenly more intrigued by the human than ever.

"Corin, release her," Sulpicia ordered, and Corin did just that. Casey nearly launched herself at the dark haired vampire in an attempt to keep hiding, because she felt like she had a better chance of not acting like a moron when facing Corin and not when facing one of the vampire queens. However, Sulpicia was suddenly in front of her, tilting Casey's head to the side, and Casey felt how breath on the side of her face.

 _Oh god oh god oh god,_ Casey thought, and then all thoughts fled her mind as Sulpicia's lips pressed against her skin. She didn't care that she was about to die; she just cared about how embarrassing it was to get so damn aroused just by having a hot girl's lips on her neck. But she couldn't help it! She was a fucking virgin who hadn't even kissed someone before, and the woman who was so close was way too gorgeous to be legal.

"Ow!" Casey exclaimed as she felt the teeth cut through her flesh, but she sounded more surprised and grumpy about the pain than fear or panic, knowing her end was about to come.

More pain, something that basically felt like lava flowing through her veins, soon followed, and Casey let out a low gasp as her legs gave. She was out cold before Sulpicia even caught the girl halfway before hitting the ground.

"Well, now that we are done here," Sulpicia spoke, and every vampire listened. "I will take this girl to a private room. Heidi, you and Demetri will watch over the girl until she is finished with her change. Corin, you will join them after you have fed. Understood?"

Three affirmatives met Sulpicia's orders, and without another word, Sulpicia carried Casey out of the room, Heidi and Demetri on her heels. And while nobody said a word out loud, they all wondered what kind of vampire Casey would become.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Sorry, I forgot to upload the second chapter. Also, to those still worried, I'm fine and am making a full recovery. As for this fic, I know it's weird and random, and becomes M rated fast. It's just something I wrote to get it out of my head, and I understand if people don't like reading OC fics. I don't either, save for the rare exception; the only reason I published this in the first place was because I felt guilty for the sparse updates and this was the only thing I hadn't posted that had more than one chapter finished and checked by my beta. I think. Maybe I didn't check closely enough to see if others were done, I don't know. But if I do find any, how would you all feel about me posting those too in the near future while I'm still in recovery? Let me know._

* * *

Chapter 2

When Casey first started to come to, she was unable to move and in severe agony. Her eyes wouldn't even open for the longest time, let alone scream.

Eventually, the pain did recede, and Casey felt herself start to move.

 _Thank fuck that's over. Whatever that was in the first place,_ were Casey's first coherent thoughts. Quickly followed by, _Wow, what the fuck is that? It smells so damn good. Not in the whole 'I want to eat it way' though, more like 'I want to bury my nose in it and just hang on while I fuck whoever the scent belongs to' way._

Her own thoughts gave her pause, and she frowned. How does she even know if that scent belonged to a person in the first place, anyways? Not to mention, holding and fucking someone wasn't her. She could barely say hello to a girl she found attractive, and let's not forget what happened with those sexy vamp women who…

Oh, right. She had been bitten by one of them. Did that mean she was dead? If so, was death just an endless black void like she was experiencing? Or did she simply need to open her eyes?

"Is she okay? Did the turning process go wrong?" a voice to Casey's right asked, sounding incredibly sweet and sexy, more so than any voice Casey had ever heard before in her life.

Unable to help herself, Casey's eyes popped open in shock as she turned towards the voice, blurting out, "Holy crap is your voice attractive." Immediately, a burn in her throat punished her for speaking, but she didn't even wince. Instead she stared, dumbfounded, at the girl who had pinned her against a wall and nearly eaten her, and also had managed to make Casey make a complete and utter fool out of herself in front of countless people because Casey had no idea how to conduct herself in front of a hot woman.

Only, the girl-Corin, if Casey's memory served her right- was different than before. She seemed even hotter somehow, and this made Casey want to blush and look away. For some strange reason, not only did the blush not come, but she held Corin's gaze, mouth hanging open in shock, unable to breathe or speak or even sneeze. Well, Casey wasn't exactly sure why she would sneeze at that particular moment, but she was used to making a fool of herself, so...

This was so unfair. Now Casey was going to make a complete fool of herself again! And how could a girl get hotter in such a short amount of time? Casey was totally calling a foul on this one. Corin had to have used a cheat code or something, real life be damned.

"Well, that's not a normal awakening," Heidi murmured.

That was all it took for Casey's attention to snap towards her. Damn it, it was the sexy tour guide! And she looked hotter too! Okay, seriously, whatever these girls were using to appear so fucking hot, Casey needed to get in on that action. It was only fair, what with them killing her and all. Or, seeing as Casey was still alive...whatever they did to her, they needed to pay her back and make her look that hot.

Speaking of hot, Casey's attraction to both women was incredibly powerful. She just wanted to jump them and sex them silly. Which was stupid. Even if they would let Casey into their pants, Casey didn't exactly know what to do. Well, she'd read enough lesbian books to know the basics of it, but putting the words into practice would make her extremely nervous, and she knew she was going to mess up.

Demetri let out a chuckle as Corin and Heidi exchanged looks, everyone scenting Casey's growing arousal.

"Alright, calm down. There's no reason for you to get worked up right now," Heidi said, although she knew she was going to have to take the girl for a ride once Casey was settled. After all, the girl was gorgeous, with naturally red highlighted light brown hair and a full yet lean body that Heidi would love to run her hands and tongue over. But for now, there were more pressing matters to attend to. "We need to feed you, and then we're going to explain a few things."

Casey didn't hear a single word Heidi had said because as the mahogany haired woman spoke, she had placed a hand on Casey's shoulder. The newborn's eyes tracked the moment, and the second that contact was made, her desire flared. Although a part of her couldn't help but just stare at the touch in disbelief, the rest of her was focused on keeping her body completely still, as Casey had the sudden desire to grab Heidi and pin the woman to the floor.

"Demetri, go get Sulpicia. I'm not exactly sure how we're supposed to handle this...situation," Corin said, noticing the change in Casey's behavior. It was almost comedic, had Corin actually known what Casey was capable of. Yes, newborns were known to be driven by blood and sexual lust, but never, unless in the case of a mate, had sexual lust so clearly overtaken the need for blood. And Casey definitely wasn't mated to Corin or Heidi, or one of them would have felt or said something by now.

"Yeah, yeah. Just warn us if we're about to walk in on anything when we get back," Demetri said with a low laugh as he left the room. And while many, human and vampire alike, would have found said laugh sexy, Casey didn't even glance at him. But she did turn her attention to Corin, her attention split between the two gorgeous woman who were standing very close to her. Not to mention both were less than a foot away from the bed Casey was lying on.

Casey had never, ever, in a million years, felt this way before. Could it be? Could Casey actually be lust-struck?

Heidi cleared her throat, pulling Casey's attention from Corin's cleavage to Heidi's bright red eyes.

"How may I be of service?" Casey asked without a thought, her mind completely stuck in the gutter. Thankfully, the sudden flare up of pain in her throat distracted her from cursing herself out over her own words.

"Right now, just stay still and try to keep calm," Corin spoke up, sitting down next to Casey so she could help restrain the newborn in case she suddenly went berserk or exploded or something. But all that did was make it harder for Casey to keep in control, imagining what Corin would look like on her back and naked.

Oh god, she hadn't had so much trouble controlling her fantasies since she was fourteen! What was wrong with her, damn it?

Heidi tightened her grip on Casey's shoulder, seeing Casey start to lean towards Corin. While the vampire doubted that Corin would mind the newborn's attentions in any other circumstances, she didn't want any of the queens to walk in on them in any kind of undressed state.

Speaking of the queens, where were they? What could be holding them up to such a degree that they hadn't already arrived minutes ago? Demetri better not be slacking or taking his time, or else Heidi was going to kill him for it.

Wow, did both women smell good. Casey couldn't stop thinking about it. Her desires were all over the place. Damn it, if she could at the very least taste the skin of one of them, just give them a kiss and a lick, then maybe Casey would be able to calm down.

"I…" Casey started, pushing past the increasingly painful burn in her throat. "I need to…" She didn't even know how to voice her need, didn't even realize what she was saying. She just _needed._

Corin examined Casey as the newborn's eyes darkened, surprised at how much the brunette desired her. Sure, Casey had shown similar desire when human, but this was taking it to an insane level. It was like all Casey cared about was Corin, about tasting and kissing and fucking her. And when Heidi claimed Casey's attention, then tasting and kissing and fucking Heidi was all Casey cared about.

Now, Corin had always been curious, to the point where her curiosity had gotten her into some pretty dangerous situations. And right now, her curiosity made her want to figure out just what was going on with this strange newborn.

"Corin," Heidi started to warn the other vampire, but she couldn't help but be curious about what was going on with Casey. Which was why she made no move to stop Corin as the girl reached out and stroked Casey's cheek.

Casey's eyes closed involuntarily, and she leaned into the touch with a low purr. Damn, did that touch feel good. She had never felt anything like this, and if a simple touch of fingers against cheek made Casey feel this amazing, how would sex feel?

Despite Casey's wild thoughts, an instinctive part of her told her to let Corin be in control. After all, nobody was stupid enough to actually try to force someone else to touch them and expect things to end well.

"Very nice," Corin murmured, her own bright red eyes darkening with desire at Casey's response. She stroked Casey's cheek again, and then her hand went lower. First she was caressing Casey's jaw, then her neck, before playing with the collar of Casey's shirt.

Fuck. Forget the fire in Casey's throat, _this_ was torture.

Letting out a low groan of complaint, Casey opened her eyes to stare at Corin, trying to convey how much she needed…something. As she gave Corin a pleading, puppy dog look, her fingers twitched at her sides.

Corin caught the twitch, and realized how much Casey wanted not just to be touched, but to touch as well. Her hand moved to cup the back of Casey's head, guiding the girl towards the slope of her neck. Casey let herself be led closer, excitement seemingly rushing through her veins.

Once her face was pressed into the curve of Corin's neck, Casey let out a breath of relief before nuzzling the smooth skin. Then she delivered a slow, hungry kiss to Corin's neck, right over where her pulse point should have been.

"Mm," Corin moaned, pulling Casey's head a little closer. For a girl who apparently had no experience whatsoever, the newborn sure knew how to turn someone on.

Wrapping her arms around Corin's waist, Casey scraped the skin with her teeth, then ran her tongue over the same spot, making Corin shiver and let out a low purr. Then Casey couldn't help but pause in surprise as she realized just what she was doing.

For one thing, Corin tasted way too damn good to be legal. Also, Casey was actually doing something sexual, _sexual,_ with one of the hottest girls on the planet. Not only that, but said girl was apparently liking it, as was the other girl behind her, judging by the strong scent of arousal and the way Heidi was stroking her back. And Casey didn't even know a person could smell arousal until now!

"Come here," Corin whispered, tangling her fingers in Casey's hair and tugging the girl's head up so she could give Casey a kiss.

The electricity that Casey felt at that brief touch of lips came as a shock-see what Casey did there?-to Casey. Like, bam, explosions everywhere, a sudden fire being lit in Casey's core, not sure if she hadn't been knocked out kind of fireworks. Her hands fisted in the sheets of the bed, tearing it, and she suddenly had a lot more trouble holding back.

What was meant to be an experiment for Corin clearly got out of control as Casey kissed her with a hunger and power that made Corin just want to give in and go along for the ride. She was suddenly clutching at Casey for support as she was devoured in the best possible way, Casey letting out a low growl of hunger as she felt Corin melt into her arms. And when Corin opened her mouth, letting Casey's tongue inside, Corin had no choice but to submit completely to the newborn. And what a delicious submission it was. Had Casey started tearing at Corin's clothes, Corin would have simply helped Casey out before spreading her legs to the brunette for the taking.

It was such a hot kiss hot that Heidi couldn't tear her eyes away from the scene, her own desire heightened just by witnessing the passionate, animalistic kiss between the two girls. Her hand was itching to touch Casey, or maybe simply slip between Heidi's own legs for some relief, because her desire was begging for its release. No one, no matter how much experience or restraint they had, would have been able to tear their eyes away from the scene.

In the three's completely distracted state, no one heard the door to their room open, or notice how anyone had stepped inside. However, the two older vampires did realize how much they probably fucked up when they heard Sulpicia say, "My, my. Now, isn't this an interesting little scene to come across?"

The kiss was immediately broken as Corin shoved Casey away, so hard that it sent Casey flying into a wall. Both Corin and Heidi looked beyond horrified as they quickly bowed, then fell to their knees.

"My queen, I can explain," Corin started weakly, although she doubted that anything she felt could make up for what she had done.

"So explain," Sulpicia replied, reaching out to touch Corin's bare arm so that she can experience the memories directly.

Across the room, all Casey could do was stare, stunned, at the new arrival. While she had no idea what had just happened, she knew of one thing for sure; that kiss with Corin was fucking hot!


End file.
